Until Next Time
by IloveTEn10
Summary: Scorpius starts a dairy. Follow his daily life as he writes about his fears and thoughts during his time at Hogwarts. Watch as he falls in love with his best friend, faces deceit from childhood companions, and the hearts he left broken. M for later chapters. Enjoy.


**A/N: I don't intend for this story to go far. Most likely it will be 7 or 8 chapters. It will only be in the POV of Scorpius Malfoy at Hogwarts (Still debating). It will be a series of events in long chapters that will eventually lead to the lovey dovey life of Scorpius, so I hope you like it and please review. **

* * *

Dear Diary,

_I feel quite foolish writing in a book, especially since I'm a Malfoy, but I need somewhere to lock away my fears. I don't plan on keeping you long, or coming back to write in you after this encounter. Father says that Diaries are a weakness in the wrong hands and I believe him. I made him put an anti-intruder jinx, so I only have access to your content. You might be temporary, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be cautious. Right? Anyway, back to the subject at hand. I guess my first fear should be the start since it's the reason that I've even opened you. _

_Today I attend my first day of Hogwarts and I have been dreading every moment. All I can think about is being sorted into a house that isn't Slytherin. Merlin forbids if I get sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for that matter. That house was nothing but egotistical bigheads who never came off their high horse. They wanted attention at every given moment and always were in the spotlight; especially the Weasley-Potter clan. That family constantly tried to outshine anyone in their way, and their strongest competition was each other. Father has warned me to stay clear of that lot, yet to beat them in all subjects without making them an enemy. I can't help to feel our paths will cross in time however. I suppose only time will tell the future. We shall be leaving for the station in a bit, so I guess I should finish packing my things. Until next time._

_(September 1: 9:30AM) _

* * *

"Scorpius, remember what I told you. You may find yourself in difficult times and may need someone to confide in. If that is the case you can always send me a letter or write in your book. We will see you for the holidays. Your mother sends her best regards and apologizes for not being able to see you off."

"It is alright father. Send my wishes to her and my hopes for Nana." I look to him and before I realize it he has me in a hug. I wrap my arms around him and breathe in his scent: cinnamon and hazelnut. It never changes.

"Be good." He whispers into my ear before letting me go. The bell rings and I scramble to board the train. I find a compartment at the front that is unoccupied and put my things away. Moments pass and the train starts to move exactly at 11'o'clock without fail. In a couple of hours I shall be at Hogwarts and sorted into my house where I will spend the next seven years. What I joyous thought that is. I'm not alone long before the compartment door opens and a set of green eyes stare at me. Albus Potter. I haven't spoken to him much, but have spent a great time in his presence during Ministry parties. He is shorter than I remember, but still a good height I suppose. His hair is ruffled and his cheeks are tinted a light pink. He seems a bit confused at his own situation and I can't help but think he has been snogging with someone. With who though?

"May we sit here with you?" He asks and I feel my fingertips tingle at his tone. Obviously the air of a Malfoy surrounds me because his voice being so inferior meant he thought of me as a superior. I guess I was too distracted by him to even notice the redhead and freckles behind him. Rose. She on the other hand wasn't as polite and barged in stating that of course I didn't mind. Rose and I had actually spoken on various occasions unlike with her other cousins. We mostly bickered and differed on ideas as to what political stances Wizards should take on, but on rare occasions we did speak civilly to one another about mundane subjects.

"I'm sorry for her behavior" Albus said to me before walking in.

"You don't have to apologize to him, not as if he owns the train… Unless you do." She said with a sneer and proceeded to put her things away.

"I wouldn't want to own this raggedy train even if I could buy it Weasley." The gloves were off. The tension between us always escalated quickly. She truly was an adversary of good quality. If anyone could match me, it was Rose, but I'd never admit it.

"Yes, because your money could buy something really useful like hair care products." The sarcasm oozed from her voice as she took the seat opposite of me.

"At least I care for my hair." Her face heated up and almost matched her head. She was so ill tempered and it showed.

As if feeling the tension between us Albus spoke up and defused the boom that was his cousin with light conversation about Hogwarts. I quickly zoned out, but felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Did you want anything from the cart, it's about to pass?" Albus asked. I looked to see the salt coated snacks and sugary filled candies and decided to pass. Rose made a noise at my choice, but like the cart I chose to ignore the temptation of annoyance as well.

"So Scorpius what house do you want to be in?" I stared at him. Was he serious? Were my green shirt, black pants, and serpent pendant not enough to make him realize. Obviously I wasn't the only one who thought that because Rose answered before I could even respond.

"Of course he wants to be in Slytherin Al. He is a _Malfoy_ after all." I glared at her, it might be true, but the way she uttered my name. As if it was poison to her precious tongue.

"That doesn't mean anything Rose; he might want to be in Ravenclaw. He is just as smart as you are" I saw the glint in his eyes and the next words that left his mouth were priceless. "Maybe even smarter than you "A smile spread across my face at her reaction. She looked ready to explode, but instead she stared at Al incredulously before stomping out without a word. Brilliant.

"Was it something I said" he asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not." I said. After that we fell into silence. I don't know when Rose returned or how long I napped, but Al must have gone looking for her. I quickly changed into my robes and the pair walked in as I finished. Rose still looked angry and Al amused. I stepped out of the compartment so they both could change as well. Before long we were at the front gates of the school. Heading to the sorting to determine our fate. 'How wonderful' I thought.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I was sorted into Slytherin. I had no doubts that I would be. Father was excited to hear the news and mother has yet to respond to my letter. Oddly, I don't feel at home in my room but I guess with time I will come accustomed to it. Or maybe it is my roommate: Albus Potter that makes me feel out of place. I'd never have placed him to be a snake. Always pictured he to be resting in the Lion's Den and I apparently wasn't the only one. He had the most shocking sorting to date, surpassing that of Sirius Black in Gryffindor. The entire hall was silent when the hat announced that a Potter-Weasley combination would be joining the house of snakes. His brother had to be escorted out due to his constant shouting of how the hat was wrong. I swore I even saw some tears in the eyes of his cousins. It was pure madness and to top it off he even smiled upon approaching our table. As if he knew he would be sorted into Slytherin. Our table was in shock until I started to applaud which lightened the mood. He sat next to me on the bench and we chatted for a bit. There is something different about this Potter boy. Anyways, he just turned off the shower so I must go now. Until next time. _

_(September 1: 8:00PM) _

* * *

**Homework.** Bloody Homework. Essay, after Essay, after essay, on top of constant research. They weren't even learning spells as much as they were going through procedures and safety precautions. It was nothing but busy work. First year as of now had sucked. Nothing but childish antics.

"Wait up Scorpius." I inwardly groaned.

"What is it Longbottom?"

"Oh Scorpius, for whatever reason fate has to let our lives cross paths previously, I'll never know, but right now I do. Albus wants me to give this to you." I took the yellow envelope and continued on my way.

"No goodbye. How rude!" Screamed Alice. I promptly gave her the finger and continued on my way. I'll never understand why Albus makes that awful girl deliver his notes. He could simple send them through owl like me. It would save Albus the trouble of giving her a briefing on their situation and I wouldn't have to deal with the Hufflepuff more than I needed to. I rushed to charms and sat in my usually spot near the back door. I tore open the envelope and started to read the content inside.

_Scorpius _

_Meet at the chamber after class. _

_A.P_

I sighed. We had been meeting in the chambers since the middle of September. Somewhere in those 15 days we had become close. I would actually consider him to be a friend. Currently we were secretly meeting because of the Poly Juice Potion we had been brewing. It was Albus idea to create such a high level potion within the first week of school. He had a knack for potions and felt that I was the only person who could relate. I was third in the class behind Rose to my dismay, which in turn was behind Albus. Most students had poor marks within the first three days of the class. I couldn't blame them. The 12 inch paper we had to right on gingerroots and their origin was a terribly dry assignment, even for first years. Although I worked vigorously on it in our dorm room; seeing this he sought me out since his family was being right gits

They had stopped communication with him after the sorting. They could be so shallow. To cut off one because of houses was just a lousy reason. I don't have siblings or cousins that I even associate with, but I know how to stay loyal, but I guess that isn't my place to say. Maybe for that reason I was quick to agree with his offer and our budding friendship flourished. It was now mid-November and the potion would be done within days. We had proud ourselves on such an accomplishment.

I looked up at the sound of my name to see Professor Wormdorf had asked me a question. When had class even started?

"Can you repeat the question sir?" I asked. He opened his mouth again and I couldn't help but feel myself zone out once again. This was going to be a long class and I would dread every moment.

* * *

Finally! I get out of my seat and rush to the bathroom and greet Myrtle before opening the chamber and stepping through the doors. I can hear Albus muttering to himself and I jump out at him.

"AHH! Bloody Hell Scorp! You nearly killed me." I smiled. He was easily startled.

"You should always be on your toes."

"Whatever… Did you bring it?"

"Yeah. " I hand him the Bicorn Horn and he puts it into the cauldron.

"Fantastic! It should be done soon. I can't believe we have successfully brewed it."

"Technically we haven't until we test it out."

"I know it's perfect. I honestly do."

I don't doubt for a second that the potion is perfect. Albus has been working extremely hard on it, even sneaking away during curfew to ensure that it is correct.

"I can't wait. Thanks so much Scorpius for all your help." My insides churn at the smile he is giving me, but I return his thanks with a welcome. Let's just hope everything goes according to plan.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_We were caught. After successfully brewing the potion and testing it out with each other. It turned out a success, but Alice had let it slip to her dad what we were up to. He contacted Headmistress McGonagall who contacted our parents. Albus got chewed out by his mother while my father scowled me for hanging around with a Potter. I told him the situation though, and he seemed impressed about how we were able to execute the potion successfully. He wasn't the only one. Harry seemed thrilled at the thought and so was Professor Gibs who after the holidays will be moving us to his third year potions class. Weasley was terribly upset and is currently trying to barge her way into the class with us. In the end everything turned out well. The potion was put into storage, and the chamber now has protection locks on them. I do fear the growing friendship of Albus and me, but it's a nice feeling to have someone to talk to for once. Until next time. _

_ (November 28: 6:15PM)_

* * *

I don't think the holidays are going to be very festive this year, but when are they? Mother is still with Nana in France tending to her needs.

Father has purposely swamped himself in work again. For some reason he doesn't like the holidays, but I can't find out why. He always is stressed during this time, and mumbling to himself about the ministry. I should have just stayed at Hogwarts if this was going to be the case. I sigh. Maybe I should open my card from Albus.

I quickly make it to my room and find the card sitting on my bedroom nightstand. It is decorated with Slytherin colors with a charmed serpent on the edges moving around the card. Once you open it words pop out spelling 'Happy Holidays'. It's a really nice card. My first one from non-relatives. I wish I had gotten him something. I sit there admiring the card before I notice that a piece of paper has fallen out.

_Scorpius_

_I hope you like your card. If you want to visit or write anytime is fine._

_Albus_

Figures Albus would include a note. Always a note, never face to face communication. I can't help but smile. Maybe these holidays won't be so bad. I could look forward to having him to talk to over the break.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I find myself writing in you more than I thought that I would. I've been completely swamped in work, so I haven't been able to update you. Potions have been the main reason. Most of my classes are easy, but potions are really consuming time since it is a third year class and trying to do better than Rose. She is stiff competition, but Albus has helped me surpass her. This makes me second in the class despite not having prior knowledge like the other students. Albus sure does know his stuff, but back to the subject. Holidays were great. Albus and I spent some time at his home. Father was reluctant and so was Mrs. Potter, but Mr. Potter was able to convince them both that no harm would happen. James was a wank the entire time I was there, but it all turned out right. His sister Lily constantly blushed around me, so I believe she has a crush on yours truly. Besides that Albus was a great host and introduced me to his family although none of them were interested. His family is hectic during the holiday and I saw many different faces. However, only Teddy didn't seem surprised to see me. Apparently Albus had told him all about me during the first term. I felt honored that he felt compelled to tell about boring ole me. Well I have to go; Albus and I are going down to the lake to look for leeches. Until Next time._

_ (January 26: 3:45PM)_

"ALBUS!" I screech. For goodness sake who pours ice water on someone's bed, WHILE they are on it? He looks at me with that innocent grin and I know he is to blame. I grab his shirt in a vice like grip.

"For Merlin's sake you better have a legit reason for this!" I glare at him and can feel my grip tighten. He laughs sheepishly.

"We didn't finish our essays on the shrinking solution for potions and you wouldn't budge when I tried to wake you earlier. I felt this was a more effective way to get you out of bed." He smiled at me. How I hate that smile at the moment.

"Not good enough" I say grabbing his wrist and tossing him on the soaked bed. I catch him by surprise and have him pinned within seconds. If someone were to walk in this wouldn't look as innocent as it was. His face has picked up a pink tint and I can't help the one I feel creeping onto mine. I jump off of him and head to get ready. Within a few minutes we were in the common room finishing up our essay with Thomas Alexander. A third year that Professor Gibs assigned us with in order to keep up with the lessons, although it was him who constantly fell behind.

"What happens when you add too much leech juice? " Thomas asked. AL and I both answered in unison.

"It can cause the potion to turn orange instead of the bright acid green it's supposed to be; making errors in the potion can cause the mixture to become poisonous." We looked at each other and chuckled.

We turned in our potions with the essay. It was finally over. That was our last assignment for the term. It took us 4 months to brew the potion and even longer to find the proper ingredients, but I was relieved. We had made yet another successful potion.

"What are you planning to do during the break Scorpius?

"I'll probably go to France to see my mother's relatives and then Italy for 2 weeks with father and my mother. We do it every summer. I do hope that I can travel to the America's for the first time though, but it most likely won't happen. You?"

"I'll go to Romania to see my Uncle Charlie, then we are headed to Spain for the running of the bulls, Paris to visit my Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, and lastly to Egypt were my Bill will take me curse breaking."

"Sounds exciting."

"Yeah, it generally is. Don't forget to write okay?"

"I won't." and I can't help but to smile at Albus.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I survived my first year and I made a friend along the way. Who would have thought that Albus Potter and I could ever become friends? This year wasn't as exciting as I'd hoped, but nonetheless it was fun. I can't wait to come back next year and continue on my way. I shall conquer potions and smoke the floor with Rose Weasley. I leave tomorrow for France and won't be back to the manor for a month. I hope everything goes well. Albus has sent me two letters from his travels already and I have yet to reply. I guess I'll do that now since I'm writing. Farewell until next time. _

_ (July 13: 5:35PM)_

* * *

**First off I'm sorry for any mistakes that I made. In time I will go back to correct them. Second, what did you guys think? REVIEW, haha. I must say this is definitely the longest chapter that I've ever written. The next chapter won't be as long because I really want to start the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** years so things can start to get heated. I implied some subtle hints between Scorpius and Albus and Lily crushing. I hope you guys did enjoy the story. Your reviews will keep me motivated as well favorites and follows. Until next time. ^.^**


End file.
